Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an object detection device such as a proximity sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Position sensors are generally based on the analysis of sound, radio, or light waves. In the case of light waves, emitters and receivers are placed in front of an aperture in the package of a device.
Such devices are for example described in documents U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0161871 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0162636.